El Digi-mundo alterno: Hielo Y Fuego
by Ailu52
Summary: Todo comienza con la vida silenciosa de Eli, un joven de 15 años. Tras un accidente él y su mejor amigo Coling, arrivan a un digi-mundo alterno, parcialmente congelado. Allí conocen a sus respectivos compañeron Digimons y a una joven híbrida, humano-digimon, que sufre de amnesia y un extraño pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola! Como les va? Espero que bien!

Bien, bien... Aquí les traigo este nuevo Fic.

Es un tanto muy confuso al principio, pero luego todo tiene sentido.

**ADVIERTO! HABRÁ SANGRE, MUCHA SEANGRE (N/A: Bueno, no tanta) PERO TAMBIÉN HAY MUERTE DE PERSONAJES**, así que quien lee lo hace a su criterio, les avise..., y pues quiero aclarar otras cosas a parte de esto:

1_

Aclaraciones:

N/A: Notas de autor/a **(N/A: en mi caso autora :P)**

**Negrita** y/o _cursiva_: Algo para no pasar de alto o una palabra especial o algo por el estilo XP

_xxx_: Pensamientos o conciencia del personaje

** 2_**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ya quisiera, pero no es así :'(**

**Aunque sí este sitio esta hecho para publicar esta clase de cosas, no creo ser demandada ni nada por el estilo. "Creo", reitero.**

3_

Esta historia se basa en un universo alterno, y casi todos los personajes son nuevos.

Todo ocurre en otro plano completamente distinto, y creo que jamás visto** (N/A: Esa es la idea XD).**

Y pues ni siquiera el digi-mundo es el mismo. Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido con esto.

Eso es todo, espero no tener ningún error ortográfico y también que les guste y pues aquí esta...

Ahhhhhhhhhh y me olvidaba! La portada la hice yo jaja, que tal quedó?

Ahora sí, no molesto más, bye!

Capítulo I: El Frío más doloroso

Aquella mañana de invierno, el frío se colaba por la ventana de su cuarto. Pero él aún dormía. Los vidrio empeñados con la nieve no permitían ver más allá de este mismo, pero... ¿eso a quien le importaba?

Al poco rato él despertó sudoroso. Otra pesadilla de aquello, le irrumpió su pesado sueño. Estaba disgustado. Con el sudor frío goteando de su rostro, se sentó al borde de su cama, completamente desarreglada. Se dispuso a recuperar el aliento que el sobresalto le había robado. Ya ni recordaba de que se trataba aquella pesadilla que lo había desconcertado tanto. Simplemente allí se incorporó y se dirigió a su guarda ropa. Estaba descalzo y el suelo helado, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El frío jamás le causó molestia alguna, desde pequeño era así. Él joven cabizbajo, de cabello blanco y con unos ojos de un gris puro, tomó unos jeans de color azul y se los calzó, luego se tomó el tiempo para buscar la chaqueta de la escuela, que era de un color azul marino. No había clases, el solo la llevaba de gusto. Allí tomando también unos zapatos azules, salió al frío de aquella mañana. No quería estar el casa ya que de nada le valía. Estaba solo, sus padres estaban separados y su padre casi nunca estaba en casa. Su madre cuidaba de su hermana menor, pero hacía meses que no la veía y tampoco mucho le importaba. En el medio de su patio contempló el escenario que le rodeaba. Las calles estaban completamente vacías, nada ni nadie se asomaba, si quiera se atrevía. El silencio le agradaba, lleno sus pulmones de aquel aire congelador y se sintió aliviado. Nada mejor que aquello para él. Camino un poco entre la nieve hasta llegara a la parada de autobuses a la esquina de su casa, pero nada. Estuvo allí por largo rato esperando algo, no sé que. No él sabía que. Era callado, ni modo que tampoco iba a hablar solo, pero tampoco pensaba en nada. No quería que ni sus pensamientos irrumpieran aquella paz tan pura y consoladora para él.

— ¡Hey! ... ¡Eli!—** (N/A: Se pronuncia Ilay, o algo así. Solo aclaro por si no sabían, no habrán pensado que le puse nombre de mujer a un chico, ¿no?)**

Eli, como así se llamaba el joven de cabello blanco, se giró para ver quién le llamaba. Otro muchacho se aproximaba corriendo, con la mano en alto y agitándola para llamar la atención de Eli. Al llegar, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento luego de tanto correr. Eli lo miraba sin decir palabras. A los pocos segundos que le costó, al muchacho rubio de ojos celestes recuperar el aire le dijo al Eli:

— Eli... ¡Por dios! Me costó tanto hallarte, amigo.—

Eli lo miró con eso ojos tan únicos que él poseía y encantaba a los demás. Él era de pocas palabras, no le gustaba hablar de más y por ello su perfil era bajo. no Era tímido, no mucho. Tan solo era eso de su habla que no le agradaba el mucho comentar. Con una simple mirada de reojo, para Coling (el otro joven) ya bastaba como respuestas. Se conocían de años y ya sabía que significaban esas miradas calladas al oído, pero como palabras para el alma. Coling bajo la mirada y musitó con un poco de desdicha:

— Aún sigues mal por ella.—

— No lo menciones.— Por fin dijo Eli, con aquella voz casi rasposa que poseía todo adolescente de 15 años, ademas con ese leve tono de tristeza.

Coling no le contestó, y tan solo se limitó a acercarse más a él, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro para darle un animo a su amigo lastimado.

— Te haría bien ahora si aceptar la propuesta que te hice hace unos días.—

Eli bajó la cabeza por un momento, pero luego de meditarlo por solo unas milésimas de segundos, dijo con media sonrisa de leve felicidad:

—Si... Estaría bien iré por un par de días.—

Coling le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo feliz de su decisión:

— Saldremos a tarde... Como a las 17:15... Y media a mas tardar. Lleva ropa, serán 4 días. Nos vemos, Eli.—

Luego de aquella medía despedida, Eli se marchó a su casa. Aún su padre no llagaba, y sí se disponía a esperarle, simplemente jamás partiría.

Con paso lento, subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto y pues ya allí, se dispuso a preparar todo para su partida. Aquella pesadilla aun rondaba por su mente y pues sin mas gracias a ella no pudo dormir hasta le hora que quería. El sueño le estaba venciendo poco a poco. Aún así, tenía mas deseos de irse lejos, podía dormir en el camino. Tomó la pequeña maleta de color café sobre su armario, la que había usado para un viaje de egresados de primaría. Y con ello los recuerdos de aquella época vinieron a su mente.

**Flash back:**

—_Seguirme todos los alumnos de sexto año, por favor_—_ Oyó Eli con dificultad por el ruido. Era uno de los últimos de el tumulto de los niños, que se encontraban frente al maestro de la clases. Estaban por bajar del autobús, y en ese instante antes de bajar sintió que algo cálido tomaba su mano suavemente con ternura. Se giró sobre sí para ver y sus ojos se toparon con la más hermosa niña que pudiera existir. Su cabello era tan claro como el mismo sol y sus ojos eran de lo mas azul que pudiera haber. Esta le miraba con una sonrisa de gran alegría. Él de cortesía le devolvió el gestó, e hizo que esta se sonrojara, bajando un poco la cabeza para que él no notara aquello tan vergonzoso. Pasarían la semana en un hotel en pleno centro de la cuidad. La mayoría de los niños no conocían aquella zona ya que provenían todos desde bastante lejos. En el trayecto de el autobús a la entrada del hotel la niña no dejó de sujetar su mano ni por un minuto. Él sen sentía feliz, y por primera vez daba a mostrar una sonrisa ante los demás._

_ Eli siempre había sido muy frío con la gente, hasta conocerla a ella. Merey era su nombre. Era la primera vez que él se enamoraba. Esa noche salió de su habitación del hotel, para hablarle. Ya que pues jamás lo habían echo de noche por la razón de que en el único horario que se veían era el escolar. Mar llevaba el cabello corto, más arriba de los hombros, atado con una cinta de moño blanco. Mientras que para la cita de aquella noche lo llevó suelto al viento de invierno._

_ Eli con sus 12 años, era casi igual. Con aquellos ojos grises, que hipnotizaban al simple vistazo. En aquellos tiempos él tenía el cabello más largo, pero no tanto. Mientras que su piel seguía igual de pálida y fría. Él, al verla con aquel vestido tan bello que le quedaba pintado no pudo evitar decirle, al oído:_

—_ Estas hermosa..._—_ Ella no había notado su presencia hasta aquel instante en que él la sorprendió con aquellas palabras._

_ Ella se giró y lo abrazo con fuerza... Pues sin más aquella noche no fue mas que un amor infantil._

_ La noche de su primer beso, por más cursi que suene. Él la amaba, y jamás a nadie le había mostrado tanta confianza como a ella._

**Fin de flash back.**

_Más idiota que yo, imposible... No volverá a ocurrir, no más_ Pensó Eli, con algo de enojo. Sin darse cuenta había apretado tan fuerte la maleta, que enterró sus uñas en la misma maleta, que sostenía aun. Esos recuerdos de su época más alegre, ahora le atormentaban horriblemente. El saber que aquella niña a la que amó tanto hasta hacía poco, le había traicionado, era imperdonable para él. Con cada pensamiento, mas era su enojo. Llegando al punto de arrojar la maleta y gritar sentándose en la cama, escondiendo su cabeza:

— ¡No tenías porque, maldita!— Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no era la primera vez que lloraba por ella. Pero se las secó rápido, no le gustaba ser así de débil. Pera él eso era ser débil.

Tomó sus ropas y las metió bruscamente a otra maleta, no pensaba llevar la otra.

Esa tarde, ya casi a la hora, él se encontraba en la cocina escribiendo una pequeña nota, tan poco descriptiva cono sus palabras en persona, para su padre, si es que algún llegaba, que decía:

_Papá:_

_Me iré por unos días con mi amigo y su tío._

_Serán pocos, y no estaremos muy lejos. Llevo todo lo necesario, llamame al móvil y desconfías._

_Bye..._

Para cuando salió de su casa ya eran las 17:10

La casa su amigo no se encontraba muy lejos de la suya. Por esa razón se conocían desde chicos. Tan sólo al doblar la esquina, con una maleta negra en mano, no muy grande ni muy cargada ya que serian solo 4 días, sin más.

Entre la nieve que se encontraba amontonada entre la puerta de la casa a la camioneta de un rojo oscuro, que estaba alojada ante está misma. Era la vieja camioneta de el tío de Coling. Esté último le esperaba en la entrada al garaje, con un par de metelas en mano.

Eli se acercó a él y le saludó con un leve movimiento de la cabeza. Él rubio le respondió con una pequeña carcajada y una mirada de reojo. Al llegar junto a él, el tío de el joven de ojos celestes, les dijo a ambos que pusieran su equipaje en el baúl de la camioneta. Este se los abrió y ambos adolescentes le obedecieron.

Los padres de Coling le miraban desde la entrada la casa, su madre aún con el delantal blanco de cocina, mantenía esa mirada de tristeza al ver que su hijo, su único hijo. Ella se aproximo a la camioneta y le dijo a su hijo:

— Cariño... ¿Cuidate, si? No tomes mucho frío, ni salgas por las noches a la nieve. Sabes que eres propenso a enfermarte, mi cielo.—

El rubio un poco a avergonzado por todo aquello, serrando la ventanilla de su puerta y le decía a su madre:

— Si, si... Lo sé mamá. No pasará nada, estaré bien.—

La camioneta comenzó a andar, y ella aún le seguía, diciendo:

— ¡Llamame sí necesitas algo!— La camioneta tomó velocidad y se perdió en lo blanco de la nieve mientras que Emma, la madre de el joven, gritó por las dudas sí aún su hijo le oía:

— ¡Coling Harryson! ¡Te quiero hijo! ¡Vuelve pronto, cielo!—

Este recién nombrado se giró para ver a su madre parada en medio de la calle, mirando con ganas de llorar, la camioneta alejándose cada vez más rápido.

— Me libré de ella...—

Resopló aliviado volviendo a su lugar, poniéndose le cinturón de seguridad.

Eli le miró y le dijo, entremedio de un bostezo:

— Me despiertes al llegar, ¿vale?—

— Vale.— Le contestó su amigo, colocándose un par de auriculares en los oídos.

Eli, cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormido. No sentía más que el calor, algo molesto de la calefacción en exceso de la vieja camioneta. Ya dormido, una extraña sensación de miedo se apodero de él.

¿Será esa pesadilla de nuevo? Pensó, se sorprendía de sí mismo. En ningún sueño anterior había sido capaz de controla sus acciones. Siempre todo pasaba por pasar. Quiso despertar, le asustaba estar así, temía por lo que podría suceder, pensaba que por alguna razón tenía tanto miedo, algo iba a ocurrir. Con gran esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y miró a Coling.

— Vaya, ya despertaste... ¿Largo sueño, verdad?—

Eli lo miró extrañado, no había dormido mas de un par de segundos, unos minutos como máximo. Mientras este se esforzaba por saber porque el tiempo paso tan rápido. El tío de Coling, seguía conduciendo. Se acercaba a una curva pronunciado, pero por tanta nieve no vio las advertencias. La ruta estaba completamente congelada, y se encostraban sobre una alta colina, más abajo de ellos un lago completamente cubierto de hielo. Mientras oía a los jóvenes hablar, giró levemente a la izquierda, para tomar la curva, pero allí falló. Al ver rápidamente que el hielo no le permitía hacer tal cosa, solo logró gritarle a los muchachos:

— ¡Sujeten se!—

Al dar de costado a toda velocidad contra el guardarais **(N/A: Disculpen me, no se como se escribe... Solo sé que se encuentran en la rutas. Es que no vivo en la cuidad y pues, apena sí sé lo que es un auto, mil disculpas)**... simplemente volcó y cayó como rodando por la colina empinada, hasta el lago. Dentro de la camioneta todos permanecían aterrados por no saber que ocurriría, sin contar de los terribles golpes que estaban sufriendo. Sin más ya era de noche, y pues la camioneta simplemente al caer al lago comenzó a hundirse con lentitud. El agua helada no paraba de entrar. Eli era el único consciente, Coling estaba a su lado sin moverse, al igual que su tío, que permanecía sordo a sus gritos, recostado contra el volante. Intentó quitarse el cinturón y no podía por tanta desesperación. El frío de el agua le molestó por primera vez. Era demasiado para él. Ya le llegaba al cuello, cuando quiso darse cuenta. Se sumergió en el agua para intentar una vez más. Al estar allí abajo, fue lo peor. El frío le dolía de lo más horrendo, y mientras aún persistía en ello, notó una extraña nube, por sí decirlo. Un liquido de color rijoso que se encontraba junto a su amigo. Aguantando la respiración aun, dio por seguro que era sangre, la sangre de Coling. Intentó con mas ganas librarse, pero aún no podía, ya comenzaba a a sentir que los pulmones se le reventaban por la falta de oxígeno. Allí amagó por volver a tomas un poco de aire, pero solo logró tragar agua. La camioneta ya estaba por demás cubierta por el hielo, que sobre ella, comenzó a cerrarse nuevamente. Eli se resignó, simplemente dejo salir todo el aire de sí, y cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, ya no sentía ni el dolor. Nada...

**Vaya, termine! El primer capítulo u.u**

**Se me alargo un poquito, no? para mi que estaba a costumbrada a no escribir "demasíado"**

**Sé que no tiene nada que ver con Digimon, pero pronto todo al menos tendrá un poco más de sentido... pronto en el próximo cap.**

** Ahora por fissssss dejen comentarios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola! Que onda todo mundo?!**

**Bien... Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. de mi fic; espero que les haya interesado con todo lo ocurrido en el primer capítulo.**

** 1_**

**Aclaraciones:**

**N/A: **Notas de autor/a **(N/A: en mi caso autora :P)**

**Negrita y/o cursiva: **Algo para no pasar de alto o una palabra especial o algo por el estilo XP

_**xxx**_**: **Pensamientos o conciencia del personaje.

**Triple espacio entre las lineas de texto: **Cambio de escena.

** 2_**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ya quisiera, pero no es así :'(**

**Aunque sí este sitio esta hecho para publicar esta clase de cosas, no creo ser demandada ni nada por el estilo. "Creo", reitero.**

** 3_**

**Esta historia se basa en un universo alterno, y casi todos los personajes son nuevos.**

**Todo ocurre en otro plano completamente distinto, y creo que jamás visto (N/A: Esa es la idea XD).**

**Y pueees ni siquiera el digi-mundo es el mismo. Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido con esto.**

Capítulo II: ¿Digimons, que es eso?

Poco a poco ruidos, leves de una fogata encendida se oían. El quebrar de las ramas en llamas era queda vez mas cercano a él.

¿Estoy vivo? Se preguntó Eli para si mismo. Aún así no tenia fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

Una pequeña voz lejana le decía:

**—** Descansa. Mañana todo saldrá bien... Descansa, Eli.**—**

Eli simplemente obedeció a aquella petición que le hacía la extraña voz.

**—** ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**—** Oyó Eli, ya sin cansancio, abrió rápidamente los ojos. Allí vio su alrededor. Estaba en una cueva, y frente a él se encontraba la fogata que había oído anteriormente, solo que de ella quedaban los restos de cenizas. Miró hacía atrás de él, y notó que era Coling quién gritaba tan escandalosamente, y pues tenía sus razones. Un extraño ser estaba frente a este. Daba la impresión de ser un chimpancé verde, que estaba cubierto con unas ropas andrajosas. Este en su espalda cargaba una onda, de un tamaño particular, y su cola era torcida al fina, con una rayas blancas. Eli no tenía palabras. Pues el monstruo solo lo miraba, quieto en su lugar. Esta extraña bestia, al notar que Eli estaba despierto, le dijo con palabras, que fue lo que más les sorprendió a los 2 jóvenes:

**—** Veo que ya despertaste...**—**

Eli solo lo miró con esos ojos bien abiertos, con sorpresa e impresión. Sin mas no dijo palabra alguna, mientras que Coling ya había dejado de gritar.

**—** Soy Monmon...**—** Dijo el mono simpático.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, no entendían que demonios sucedía. Pero para su sorpresa todo se podría aun más loco. Otro extraño monstruo se acercó. Este tenía la apariencia de un pequeño león marino, carecía de nariz, y tenía unas orejas largas. En su cabeza una pequeña cresta de cabello rojo anaranjado. También poseía garras y una cola larga. Este al ver a los 2 jóvenes ya consientes, fue saltando hasta Eli y le dijo casi subiéndose en su regazo:

**—** ¡Hola, hola! ¡Soy Gomamon!**—** Este monstruo diciendo llamarse "Gomamon" esperaba impaciente la respuesta de Eli, que no hacía mas que mirarlo con mas asombro cada minuto que transcurría.

**—** ¡A callar todos!**—** Dijo una voz anciana que parecía acercarse a ellos. A la boca de la cueva se asomó un anciano jorobado, casi escuálido, con la barba blanca mas allá de la cadera. Este estaba vestido con unas mantas, que cubrían un poco su cuerpo. Mientras que su piel arrugada, era de un leve color celeste.

**—** Déjenlos tranquilos...**—** Dijo el anciano, sentándose ante las cenizas de la fogata anoche encendida.

**—** No teman...**—** Musitó el anciano cabizbajo**—**, ellos no les harán daño... están para protegerles.**—**

Coling se acercó a Eli, el primero tenía una venda manchada con un poco de sangre en la frente, mientras que él segundo apenas si estaba lastimado. Las 2 bestias raras se postraron junto a este viejo y él les dijo encendiendo la fogata con una extraño liquido medio viscoso que vertió sobre los leños y de la nada el fuego apareció:

**—** Bienvenidos sean al Digi**-**mundo.**—**

Ambos jóvenes no decían palabra alguna, tan solo permanecían callados antes las palabras de el viejo. Coling había aprendido a guardar silencio gracias a su tiempo con Eli, y eso ya no le molestaba tanto.

**—** No tienen que temer, lo peor paso... Estos 2 amigos míos fueron quienes los rescataron de morir ahogados allí.**—** Señalo el viejo, mostrando les el lago helado que desde el interior de la cueva se podía ver.

**—** ... ¿Donde estamos?**—** Dijo al fin Coling al anciano que se encontraba ante ellos.

**—** En el digi**-**mundo, ya te dije.**—** Respondió este.

El primate verde les miró y les preguntó:

**—** Vaya, jamas había oído de humanos como ustedes. No es normal verlos...**—**

**—** ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!**—** Dijo Coling casi a gritos.**—** ¡No entiendo nada, explíquense!**—**

Eli solo se mantenía al margen, oyendo y observando todo, como de costumbre.

El anciano miró el fuego en su resplandor y dijo, sin dar más vueltas:

**—** Todo lo que querían, y tenían, aquí no existe... Y pues solo hay una manera de volver a su hogar, pero lamentablemente esta no se puede por ahora... Necesitan que el portal por donde pasaron vuelva a abrirse nuevamente, esto ocurre una vez cada 5 años cuando el frío del hielo desciende mas de lo debido y hace que todo falle aquí.**—** El viejo tomó aire y continuó**—**...No deberán esperar 5 años, con pocos días podrán volver, el problema será que tal vez no sobrevivan para entonces... Este es un sitio muy peligroso.**—**

Eli, con toda aquella información, ya asimilando extrañamente como normal todo lo que ocurría allí, dijo serio:

**—**¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?**—**

El monstruo, con apariencia de pequeño lobo marino, se unió a la conversación y dijo:

**—** Nosotros les ayudáremos a estar a salvo, hasta que el portal esté nuevamente abierto.**—**

**—** Aquí no estamos a salvo, debemos ir al sector de fuego, las temperaturas seguirán bajando y serán imposible de soportar.**—** Dijo Monmon continuando el comentario de su amigo.

él anciano se levantó, y con un leve movimiento de su mano sobre el fuego, este se apagó como si todo el calor de sí se hubiera ido.

**—** Les estaré viendo en un tiempo. Ahora vayan al sector de fuego, y tengan cuidado con Yukiko.**—**

Este se fue por donde llegó, con el mismo halo de misterio que tenía. Coling lo siguió con la mirada, hasta velo desaparecer entre el manto blanco. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron del suelo helado, que les había dejado todo su cuerpo con frío. Eli miraba de reojo a su amigo, deberás creyó que el había muerto en el auto. Aún así, sentía que aquello pasado no era gran cosa, solo pasó por pasar, apenas sí lo recordaba, y aun así se discutía como algo así, no le parecía tan importante, o que al menos no le causara emoción alguna recordarlo.

**—** ¿Qué esperan?**—** Le dijo el león marino, ya saliendo de la cueva aquella. Los 2 jóvenes dejaron de mirarse extrañados, y fueron tras él. También el mono verde les seguía. Al salir de la cueva, vieron con mayor claridad el lago, pero algo no cuadraba allí.

_¿Dónde esta mi tío? ... ¿Y pues la ruta igual, dónde esta?...¿dónde estamos? _ Se preguntaba Coling para sí, mirando sus alrededores. Observaba todo detenidamente, yendo a quién sabía donde estos extraños monstruos le llevarían. Notó repentinamente, que los arboles estaban por completo congelados, no había rastro de nada, solo nieve e hielo a sus alrededores, por donde mirasen.

**—** Solo serán unos minutos y saldremos de este sitio. Todo sera mas seguro desde allí.**—** Dijo Monmon con una sonrisa a Coling.

**—** Ehhh... ¿ustedes, que son?**—** Preguntó el rubio con mera curiosidad, pero mas seguro ahora que sabían que estos no los lastimarían.

**—** Somos digimons... Y pues todos aquí lo somos, menos ustedes... Es raro ver un par de humanos por acá, por eso estarán sumamente en peligro hasta que puedan volver a su mundo.**—**

**—** Entonces, ¿el anciano no era como nosotros?**—** interrogó Coling sumamente curioso, mientras seguían caminado.

**—** Pues no... Tiene apariencia humana, pero es un híbrido. **(N/A: Como los de D.A.T.S, sí alguien los recuerda) **En un tiempo lejano humanos y Digimon vivían en armonía, pero todo acabo con la llegada de Yukiko al trono de hielo.**—**

Al recordar ya haber oído ese nombre antes, dicho por el viejo, Eli se atrevió a decir casi en susurro, sin dejar de caminar de tras de este par de _"Digimons"_:

**—** ... Yukiko, ¿eh?**—** Levantando la mirada, preguntó**—** ¿Quién es esa tal Yukiko de la que hablan?**—**

**—** Es la reina del sector de hielo... O eso era hasta unos años, ahora domina todo menos el sector de fuego que aun resiste al el avance de su ejercito. Nos dirigimos allí justamente porque es el único sitio seguro. Sigamos, debemos llegar antes que la noche caiga, ¡rápido!**—** Dijo Gomamon trepándose a la espalda de Eli y mientras apuntaba hacía delante, con una de sus garras y la mirada en alto.

**—** ¡Atrapen la!**—** Se oía a lo lejos.

**—** ¡Inútiles! ¡Que no escape!**—** Ese grito la aterró aun más. La joven de cabello extremadamente rojo, casi como sus ojos, corría por su vida. Se deslizaba con destreza entre el bosque congelado. Con aquel vestido de ensueño que llevaba puesto, se le dificultaba el paso. Constaba de un corset **(N/A: Tampoco sé como se escribo... lo sé soy pésima, y esto da vergüenza) **negro, con encajes dorados que solo cubría su torso. Desde la cintura caía el resto por lo que se podía ver que era un vestido. Este terminaba poco antes de tocar el suelo, y dejaba que se vieran sus delicados pies, que llevaban unas pequeñas zapatillas.

Su cabello era largo y rojo sangre, como la había descripto antes, mientras que sus ojos eran de un rojo oscuro, que simulaba ser marrón a simple vista.

Esta joven seguía corriendo, mirando de vez en cuando a su espaldas, para comprobar de que los que la perseguían ya no lo hacían. Sin embargo no estaba sola, algo parecido un pequeño león humanoide, de color rojo, con fuego en la punta de su cola, y en su cabeza, le seguía de serca. se conocían, eran compañeros. En unos de sus deslis por una pequeña colina, se fijó quienes aun la seguían. Eso fue un error ya que no vio por donde camanaba y trompezó. Produciendo un leve grito, rodo por la colina y cayó a un pozo no muy profunto. El leóncito la siguió preocupado, al entrar en el pozo con ella, la cubrió consigo misma rogando de que no las vieran. Los hombres, o eso parecían ser, pasaron corriendo por encima de allí, sin notarlos. Eso fue agradecido por el león rojo, que pasó aliviado un mano sobre su frente recogiendo el sudor frío. Luego de percatarse de que ya no estaban allí, atendio a su amiga. Esa se encontraba inconciente, su repentina caída le había causado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

La nieve caía sobre ellos, y un poco de sangre que había perdido la joven gracias al golpe, se mezcló con esta. Formando nieve roja, aunque esta duró poco porque de milagro se derritio como sí la sangre esté realmente caliente.

** Espero que les haya gustado... DEJEN REVIEW!**

** Nos vemos cuando vuelva a plblicar! bye, bye! :D**

**P.D:**

**Disculpen de verdad mi falta de ortografía. Lo siento (T.T)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola! Mi típico saludito ya los debe tener hartos.**

**Bien... Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap. de mi fic; espero que les haya interesado con todo lo ocurrido en el segundo capítulo. Al fin aparecieron DIGIMONS, no? jaja**

** 1_**

**Aclaraciones:**

**N/A: **Notas de autor/a **(N/A: en mi caso autora :P)**

**Negrita y/o cursiva: **Algo para no pasar de alto o una palabra especial o algo por el estilo XP

_**xxx**_**: **Pensamientos o conciencia del personaje.

**Triple espacio entre las lineas de texto: **Cambio de escena.

** 2_**

**mon no me pertenece, ya quisiera, pero no es así :'(**

**Aunque sí este sitio esta hecho para publicar esta clase de cosas, no creo ser demandada ni nada por el estilo. "Creo", reitero.**

** 3_**

**Esta historia se basa en un universo alterno, y casi todos los personajes son nuevos.**

**Todo ocurre en otro plano completamente distinto, y creo que jamás visto (N/A: Esa es la idea XD).**

**Y pueees ni siquiera el digi-mundo es el mismo. Espero que nadie se sienta ofendido con esto.**

**Siempre pongo lo mismo, no? Tengo que cambiarlo un poco, que vencía me da (¬.¬)**

**Bueno, bueno, acá les dejo el Cap.**

Capítulo III: La Joven roja

**—** Y pues, notablemente no llegarémos a tiempo...**—** Dijo Monmon abservando el cielo oscureserse. Habían pasado horas sin darse cuenta. El camino era mas largo de lo que recordaban, pero terriblemente monotono. No había cambio en el panorama. Todo era exactamente igual a lo anterior. Saltando de la espalda de Eli, Gomamon aterrizó perfectemente en el suelo diciendo:

**—** ¿Ya que? No llegaremos hoy, Monmon... descancemos aquí, nosotros haremos de guardía mientras ustedes duermen.

Eli y Coling aceptaron gustosos la propuesta. El camino las había dejado exaustos.

Acomodandose a un lado del camino, hicieron un pequeño campamento. Encendieron fuego con un poco de ese mismo liquido que antes había sido utilizado por el anciano, que Monmon aún tenía guardado en sus ropas. Sin mas esa noche fue pasifica, hasta allí.

Eli se había levabtado de curioso, con ese silencio tan suyo. Nadie lo noto irse, ya que los 2 digimons que habían acordado ser de guardias, dormian pero profundamente.

Él aún no podía entender bien todo. Le parecía muy confuso. Sin mas, con la intencion de volver luego, salio a caminar. Para llenarse de el frío que tanto le agradaba, pero era extraño. Ese frío era diferente, mas duro y lleno de dolor. Se sentó sobre un trozo de hielo y recueros llegaron a su mente, ya había sentido ese frío antes, hacía poco.

**Flash Back:**

**—** Ya no quiero seguir con esto, Eli.**—** Le decía una joven muy hermosa, de cabello rubio y bellos ojos.

**—** ¿Porque, Mar?**—** Le dijo Eli exaltado. No quieria perderla. Se encontraban en un café, tomando algo. Ella desde hacía unos días atras se comportaba extraña, y quería hablar con él.

**—** No tiene caso. Esto ya se desgaso demacíado.**—**Dijo la joven, su fleco le cubria los ojos. Ella no quería velo directamene**—** Nos conocemos desde niños y pues...Creo que también entenderas que ya mo es lo mismo.**—**

Eli sabía lo que ella trataba de decirle. Dura y seriamente le dijo, mirando hacía un costado, eso no era común de él:

**—** Estas terminandio conmigo.**—**

**—** Si...**—**

Él se levantó de su aciento y le ijo con enojo:

**—** Pues a mi,ni me vale... Sé que lo haces para estar con ese otro. No te hagas, seguía contigo porque creía haber visto mal, pero no. Pudiste habermelo dicho de frente en vez de engañarme. Nos conocemos desde niños, tú misma lo dijiste. Sabes que pude haberlo tomado mejor. Pero descuída, es mejor estar solo...**—**

Él salió al frío del invieno, con rumbo a su casa, hasta que oyo que su voz le llamaba. Era ella que le seguía. Él se detubo para oirla hablar. Ella llego ante él agitada, pero le dijo:

**—** Eli lo siento. Sé que no me perdonaras por esto, pero hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos y... lo siento.**—**

La nive caía sobre ellos. Los hombros y la cabeza de él estaban por completos cubierto con las plumas blancas.

**—** Sí sabes que no lo haré, ¿porque me sigues?**—** Dijo él, no era de muchas palabras pero con ella siempre se mostro diferente**—** Lo que mas me duele ahora, es el hecho de que confíe en ti y así me pagaste...Ya no quiero saber de ti, largate.**—**

**—** Eli...**—** Dijo ella acerandose a él. Eli se alejo de ella y le grito como jamas lo había echo:

**—** ¡No tenías porque... eres una maldita mentirosa! Siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás. Alejáte de mí... No quiero volver a ver tu cara...**—** sin más el se volvió y se fue a su casa. Mientras que ella se quedó allí llorado.

**Fin del flash back**

Permaneció en silencio está vez. No quiso enojarse, ya no más. Permaneció rato allí, mirando la nada en la misma nieve que estaba ante él. Sentía dormirse, pero algo le mantenía alerta. Sabía que cada vez que tenía tal presentimiento algo ocurriría. Oía ruidos extraños en el bosque tras suyo, temía que fuera lago peligroso, pero la curiosidad le ganó por primera vez. No era de él eso, pero se dejó llevar. Siguió los ruidos hasta la fuente del sonido. En un pozo no muy profundo encontró una extraña escena:

Una joven de largo cabello rojo sangre, se encontraba en el fondo de este. Junto a una extrana bestia similar a un león de color roja, y en la punta de su cola un llama casi apagapa. Los cubría la nieve, y era difícil alcanzarles. Sin importar el bajo allí dentro. Sentía que debía ayudarlos.

Sujetándose de las raízes congeladas llegó hasta ellos. Primero les quitó toda esa nieve de encima. Quiso despertar a ambos pero no reaccionaban. El pequeño león estaba helado, y ni la llama de su cola ni su cabeza quemaba, mientras que la joven se mantenía aún tibia. De hecho no tenía tanta nieve encima. Pero aún así estaba más fría de lo normal. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la contempló admirado. Con esa piel tan blanca y ese cabello tan rojo, se veía bellisíma. La veía tan calmada en aque silencio tan puro. Jamas había visto una joven como aquella, su bellesa era extraña. No tenía palabras, menos de las habituales. Le apartó el cabello que caía sobre su frente para verla mejor. Allí notó ese golpe en su cabeza. La pequeña mancha de sangre se había confundido con su pelo. La oyó gemir bajo, y la vió apretar esos labios a la medida que tenía ella. Esta mostró levemente sus ojos rojos, abriendolos poco a poco. Él permanecía allí, mirandola cada vez mas asombrado. La sujetó con fuerza para alzarla o almanos inertar que esa se imcorporará con su ayuda, pero en ese repentino instante el león despertó, parandose sobre sus patas raseras, y con sus manos formando un par de puños:

— ¡Déjala!**—** exigió esté.

— Sólo quiero ayudarle**—** dijo él con era seriedad tan fría, la joven tan solo los miraba confundida.

— ¡No! Por tu apariencia eres de quienes nos seguían anoche. ¡No dejaré que Yukiko obtenga lo que quiere!**—**

De la nada el león, gritó:

**—** ¡Pequeña prominencia!**—** El cuerpo de la pequeña bestía se rodeó de fuego y ese se disponia a embesir a Eli. El joven dio un salto dejando sola a la muchacha. Salió de aquel pozo lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirijió hacía su pequeño corriendo a toda velocidad.

**—** ¡Monmon! ¡Gomamon!**—** Gritaba Eli desde lo lejos.

Coling se sobre saltó al oír los gritos de Eli. Este salió de su sueño por completó y les dijo arrojandoles una bola de nieve a los 2 digimons que dormian así abrazado.

**—** ¡Mentirosos!**—** Se volvió a oír un grito de Eli y Coling, enojado agregó**—** ¡Par de vagos! ¡Salgan ya y ayuden Eli, inutiles!**—**

Gomamon y Monmon saltaron de sus lugares y haciendo una pequeña reverencía en señal de disculpas dijieron, al unisono:

**—** ¡Lo sentimos!**—**

Sin más salieron en busca de Eli que era seguído por aquel "Digimon", suponía él.

Al llegar a él, el joven se encontraba exausto de correr. Coling sujetó a su amigo y lo ayudo a recuperarse.

**—** ¡Malditos sean, digimons malvados! ¡No merecen ser como tal!**—**

Gomamon salió a enfrentarle y dijo:

**—** ¡Maldito tú! Queriendo aprobechaarte de un humano inofencivo como es este muchacho... ¡Me las paragarás por intertar lasimaslo!... ¡Garra de ataque!**—** Acto seguido Gomamon se aproximo rápidamente a la bestia pequeña y la atacó con sus garras, haciendo que este diera torpes pasos hacía atras.

¿Qué fue lo que paso conmigo? ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quién soy? pensaba la joven roja que aun se enconraba dentro de el pozo, desorientada. No se recordaba, ni a ella ni a nadie. Con ecepcion de ese joven qu acababa de ver. Esos ojos que él poseía la habían cautibado. Y entonces recordo que el león rojo fu a atacarle. Sentía que ella podía impedirlo, y pues no quería que nedie saliero lastimado podiendose evitar.

**—** ¡Disparo Explosivo!**—** Dijo Monmon lanzando multiples bombas al león con su honda. Este se esncontraba ya sin fuerza, esos 2 le estaban dando una buena paliza. **(N/A: Por fin una pelea, no? XD)**

**—** ¡Alto, por favor!**—** Dijo la muchacha roja, saliendo de entre los arbustos nevados.

**Y aquí termina este cap...**

**Que tal?**

**les gustó?**

**no les gusó? les pareció herrendo o algo así? DIGANME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola! Creo que con la aparición de la muchacha roja, la portada tiene más sentido, no?**

Bien, bien aquí les dejo el cap.

1_

Aclaraciones:

N/A: Notas de autor/a

**Negrita** y/o _cursiva_: Algo para no pasar de alto o una palabra especial o algo por el estilo XP

_xxx_: Pensamientos o conciencia del personaje.

Triple espacio entre las lineas de texto **(N/A: Es donde hay mas espacio de un párrafo a otro, mas de lo normal)**: Cambio de escena.

**2_**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ya quisiera, pero no es así :'(**

**Aunque sí este sitio esta hecho para publicar esta clase de cosas, no creo ser demandada ni nada por el estilo. "Creo", reitero.**

**(N/A: Cambié lo del principio un poco... No tenía tanta flojera como decía XD**

**Ahhhhhhh me olvidaba, en este cap. aparecerá mi Digimon favorita! Me encanta, la amo, y es solo miá! QUE NADIE SE ATREVA A DECIR ALGO MALO DE ELLA O SUFRIRA LAS CONSECUENCIAS, WAJAJAJAJA! alta risa malvada, no? XD)**

Capítulo IV: Renamon

En el palacio de hielo, mas allá de las montañas, se encontraba sentada en su trono de cristal, una joven mujer; alta, de cabello turqueza claro y de ojos de matices azul grisáceos y añil. Esta llevaba puesto un vestido de seda, color tambíen azul grisáceo, pero un poco mas gris que el de sus grandes ojos.

— Lo lamentamos, reina Yukiko. No volcerá a suceder.— Le decía un hombre que se enconraba ante ella, hacíendo una reverencia disulpandose en nombre de todos los soldados bajo su mando.

— Se les escapó, ¿no es así?— Dijo ella, sin siquiera mirarlo. Se levantó de su trono, y se encamino hacía él, mirandolo con la cebeza en alto exigio al ver que este no le respondía:

— Responde.—

Con un miedo terrible, que hasta en la voz se le notaba, el honbre cabizbajo respondió, cerrando los ojos temiendo lo peor:

— Ehh... S-si mi señora—

Ella miró hacía atras y desde las sombras salió un zorro bipedo; silueta delgada, pelaje color amarillo, a escepcion de su vintre y sus patas. Este poseía ojos de azul hielo, unas largas orejas amarillas que terminaban en blanco, al igual que su larga cola y unos sombolos taoístas. **(N/A: Ya sabran de quien hablo. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh como me encanta! Es mi favorita! No pude evitar incorporarla a esto! ^.^)**

Dicho zorro, acercandose a la reina, dijo con un despiado imprecionante:

— Mi señora ya no soportara mas insolencias de su parte. Al atardecer será tu ejecución por tu incompetencía, junto a todos tus hombres.— **(N/A: Qué mala la deja a la pobre, no? )**

—Renamon... Enseñale antes como se debe...— Le dijo Yukiko, a la zorra que respondía al nombre mencionado, girando levemente para verle, agregó:

— Busca a la joven roja, y traela hacía mi. El tiempo es oro, ¡Ve!— La zorra colocó su mano en su frente y desapareció de la nada dejando en su lugar un pila de hojas secas.

Mienras tanto, un poco dejos del palacio de hielo, el extraño encuentro con la joven roja y los 2 muchachos recíen comenzaba. La nieve caía con un poco mas de fuerza, y la mañana avanzaba lentamente. Luego de la repetina aparicion de la joven pelirola entre los arbustos de hielo, el pequeño león maltrecho corrió hacía la muchacha roja y le dijo sujetando su vestido:

— ¡Oh, mi querida! ¡Esta a salvo, que alegría!—

Ella estaba atonita al comportamiento de este. Ya que ni enterada estaba de quíen era.

Coling, admirado por su bellesa, le preguntó a Monmon en un susurro:

— ¿No era que no había humanos aquí, eh?—

— No lo hay— Contestó también en un susurro—, es una hibrida.—

Coling volvió a mirarla, y ya no supo ni que pensar. Mientras que Eli ageno a eso, tan solo la miraba embelezado.

— ... ¿Quienes son?— Preguntó Monmon, al león y a la joven roja.

Ella no supo que contestar, mientras que se tocaba la cabeza donde se había golpeado. Y luego de pensarlo dijo:

— Pues... no lo sé, no recuerdo.—

— ¡Oh, mi queria señora!— Lloró el felino echansose sobre el largo del vestido de la joven. — Debio ser ese golpe que tiene ¡Ruego que me perdone, señor mia! ¡No pude protegerle, lo siento tanto!—

— Descuída... Por cierto, ¿ustedes saben algo de mi?— Preguntó ella, rascandole la barbilla al felino.

Todos negaron rotundamente, escepto el león que dijo con una pata en el pecho:

— Los guardías de Yukiko le perseguian anoche, y me pidio ayuda. Usted me liberó de mi encierro en el palacio de hielo. Le estoy eternemente agradesido, y por ello le serviré por el resto de mis días, mi señora Rose.—

Ella se quedó mirandolo. No sabía que decir, ni de que hablaba. Durante los pocos segundos que permasneció en silenció, pensó e inentó recordar, pero le fue inútil.

— ¿Rose? ¿Ese es tu nombre?— Le indagó Gomamon, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

— No lo sé...— Musitó ella, muy apenada por no recordar.

— Acompñanos a ir al sector de fuego... Allí encontraras de seguro a tu familia, además estaras segura, y los gurdias de Yukiko allá no llegaran.—

Ella sentía su aroma serca. Renamon, esta zorra tan distintiba, saltaba sobre las ramas de los arboles congelados, a velocidad increible y con una destreza inigualable, siendo guíada por el olor de la joven roja. Debía atraparle para quedar gustosa con la reina Yukiko, porque así se lo había dictado esta. Lo último que quería era terminar como su predesesor, lo cual no quería pensar en ese instante.

Ella no solía ser así de fría, algo le había ocurrido. Se negaba a recordar a aquella Renamon pasifica, tranquila y fresca, que murio la noche aquella, donde lo útimo que oyó fue un grito desgarrador, que le partía el alma. Eso le vino a la mente mintras corría por los gajos de los altos arboles, ahora en su totalidad cibuiertos por una dura capa de hielo. Por ello resvaló y cayó. Es el momeno que se encontraba en el aire, aun ceyendo, le vino el grito a la mente. Un recurdo en donde alguíen le llamaba, y le pedía ayuda. Una que no podo ser capaz de otrorgarle, lamentablemente. El viento frío que se colaba por su pelaje amarillo, la hizo salir de su tranze. Dando medio giró aun en el aire, aterrizó perfectamente de pie entre la nieve.

¿Porqué me atormenta aún? se preguntó ella, mirando la palma de su mano, que tenía una gran sicatris, ya sanada. Era ya viaja por lo que se lucía. Cerró su mano, como queriendo ahogar aquel recuerdo, y siguió con su camino. Ya le faltaba poco, le decía su instinto.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban. Desde la cima de un arbol, les miraba odiosa. Tenía la nececidad de satifacer su sed de pelea. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un contrincante digno de fu fuerza, y sí esta joven roja era tan especial para llamar la antencion de Yukiko debía ser fuerte. De allí saltó hasta ellos, poniendose en posición de ataque, mirando a la muchacha fijamente. Era su objetivo.

Todos quedaron espectante viendo a aquella zorra delgada, de color amarillo y ojos azul hielo. No se lo esperaban. De inmediato, Gomamon, Monmon y Coronamon (el león rojo de fuego) se pusiero a la defenciba.

— ¡Atras, mi señora!— Le dijo como advertencia Coronamon a Rose. Esta dio unos pasos hacía atras, donde Coling y Eli estaban. Los tres jovenes no entendían que sucedía.

— ¡Tontos! Es inútil interponerse ante mi.—

Rose le miraba confundida, espectante. Mientras que se mantenía junto a los 2 únicos humanos de allí. Sin mas preguntó con miedo en su voz:

— ¿Quién es?—

Con el seño frunzido, Gomamon le conestó:

— Es Renamon. La más despiadada de todos los Digimons. Mano derecha de la reina Yukiko... Ha de venir por ti, de seguro. ¡Pero ten por sabido que no le permitiremos tal arrebato!—

Renamon se mantenía aun en su posición de ataque, con la mirada fija en Rose.

— Gracías por ahorrame la presentación. Pero basta de charla, ¡Entreguen me a la chica o abstengansé a las consecuencias que eso conllevará!—

— ¡Jamás!— Dijo Coronamon, muy en serio—¡Pequeña prominecia!— Agregó en un grito claro, encendiendo asi todo su cuerpo en llamas mientras avanzaba peligrosamene hacía Renamon que permanecía inmóvil.— ¡No dejaré que toques a Rose!— Volvió a agregar el felino.

Antes de que la zorra amarilla fuera alcanzada por la embestida del león, dio un salto rápido hacía atras, y luego dijo:

—Kosengek—** (N/A: Ataque centella del Zorro. No me vi la serie y tampoco puedo hacerlo. Por eso busque los ataques en internet y un par saqué de los juegos de Play 2, que orgullosamente tengo. No sé si se llaman así, pero supongo que me entenderán. Lo mismo con los demás Digimons.) **Dicho eso, Renamon cargó contra el enemigo embistiendolo, dandole rápidas patadas y desgarrandole con sus afiladas garras. Coronamon cayó al suelo, vencido. Los jovenes seguían viendo la pelea de los Digimons, aterrados.

— ¡Coronamon!— Gritó Gomamon, que ya sabía dicho nombre del león. Rose salió de entre los 2 muchachos y fue al rescate de Coronamon, que no respondía a sus llamados.

Tal escena fue evistada por Gomamon, que con el seño fruncido, giró para ver a Renamon de frente.

— ¡¿Como te atrevés?!— Le preguntó Monmon con enojo,—¡Ya veras!— Agregó este tomando la honda de su espanda.

— ¡Swing Swing!— El chimpancé disparó una bola de energía con dirección hacía la Digimon femenina. Esta dio una gran salto, y desde las alturas invocó su más fuerte ataque:

— ¡Lluvia de cristales!— Una rafaga de cristales de hielo, por su apariencía magícos, aparecieron ante ella, y a su ornden estos se lanzaron con dirección a los 2 Digimons.

— ¡Diablos!— Resopló Gomamon, aun a tiempo antes de que estos le anlcanzen

— ¡Bubble Barrier!— Agregó este, encerrandose a sí mismo en una burbuja.

A estó Monmon no pudo imponese y sucumbió a los diamantes de hielo que Renamon les lanzaba. Coling vio como el mono estaba sin reacionar en el suelo y corrío tal como la joven roja lo había hecho.

— ¡Oh no, Monmon!— Dijo el pelirubio, tomando entre sus brazos a la bestia verde. Sin embargo, Eli no reaccionaba a la caída de sus aliados. Rose y su amigo, estaban ahora juntos intentando brindarle ayuda a los Digimons que hacía tan poco conocian. Mientras tanto, el escudo de Gomamon repeleó los cristales, y todos los que se avecinaban a él para herirle, cambiaron de dirención dandole a Renamon. La zorra había recibido un cucharada de su propia medicina, cayendo al suelo, algo herida.

El león marino, le miraba extrañado. Renamon estaba herida, pero se reía con ganas. Esta se levantó de entre la nieve, dando grandes carcajadas.

— ¡Esto si es divertido! ¡Pero ya es tarde, acabaré contigo!— Parandose de frente a este, ella dijo:

— ¡Renamon digivolce ahhhhhh... Kyubimon!—

Ante Gomamon ahora había un gran zorro amarillo, con 9 colas, que poseía varios simbolos taoístas por su cuerpo.

**JA, JA, JA!** Como amo a Renamon! Es taan... NO SÉ, ME ENCANTA!

Espero que le haya gustado el cap. n.n

Bye, yhhh **DEJEN ****REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola! Otra vez ese saludo odioso (¬.¬)**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado como va todo hasta ahora... Y pues no puedo parar de escribir sobre esto. **

**¡Amo Digimon! Aúnque la última vez que lo vi, fue cuando tenía 5 años... Pero aun me acuerdo bastante. No puedo ver los episodios porque constantemente no tengo internet y otra que me es dificíl hayarlos (u.u)**

**Esto aclara un poco de mi ingnorancía. Espero que nadie se enoje por esto, ya que es tonta la idea de que alguien que no se vio la serie, escribe sobre tal cosa. Pues lo lamento, quisiera verla, pero me es imposible... Bien ahora si, lo de siempre:**

1_

Aclaraciones:

N/A: Notas de autor/a

**Negrita** y/o _cursiva_: Algo para no pasar de alto o una palabra especial o algo por el estilo XP

_xxx_: Pensamientos o conciencia del personaje.

Triple espacio entre las lineas de texto: Cambio de escena.

**2_**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ya quisiera, pero no es así (N/A: Como quisiera que fuera real para tener un Digimon ahora mismo... Ustedes cual querrían? Yo Renamon, obvio! XD)**

3_ **ADVERTENCIA A LOS/AS LECTORES/AS:**

**Este capítulo tiene contenido violento, ****(N/A:No mucho, pero tiene)**** no apto para quienes no les gusta la sangre.**

**A quien no les agrade ver a algunos de sus personajes favoritos sangrar de tal manera, simplemente no lo lea. Les advertí, no digan que no. Todo recae ahora a su responsabilidad...**

Capítulo V: El Poder de un híbrido

Eli sentía un gran y extraño presentimiento, pues parecia percivir el temor de Gomamon al encontrarse impotente a tal bestia como lo era ahora "_Kyubimon_".

El joven era inteligente. Por todo lo que había visto, supuso que los "Digimons" eran bestias de lucha que podían hacerse más y más fuertes. Así pasar a un siguiente nivel de fureza mayor, por un proceso llamado "_Digi-evolucion_", aunque esto último no lo tenía bien el claro como. Ahora sí que temía por Gomamon. Por alguna razón tenía más apego a él, que a Monmon. Sin pensarlo saltó ante él y dijo, haciendole frente a Kyubimon:

— ¡Alejate!... ¡No volveras a lastimar a nadie!—

Coling oyó la voz de Eli pronunciar tales palabras y fue allí donde él levantó la vista y lo vio. Él ante Gomamon, defendiendole en un encuentro que era obvio que un humano no podía ganar.

— ¡Ja!— Rió Kyubimon mirandole fijamente,— ¿Cómo un humano, más inferior a un híbrido podría vencerme? Ya verás de lo que te hablo.—

Está se avanlanzó sobre él, dejándolo sin posibildad de moverse. Él sentía su terrible peso sobre todo su cuerpo, y casi no le permitia respirar. Le vio los ojos fríos y sin alma de aquella zorra que amenazaba con matarlo, mientras su aliento se mesclaba con el de ella, helado.

— ¡Eli!— Gritaron Coling y Gomamon al la misma vez, pero este no les oía. Solo pensaba que por el tonto etreviminto de hecerse el valiente ahora moriría. Kyubimon entrerraba sus garras en el muchacho, causando un sangrado fluído en dichas areas.

— ¡Dejálo!— Gritó Gomamon. Todo se oscureció a su alrededor, y eso atrajo la atención de la zorra mística.

— ¡Gomamon digivolce ahhhhhhh... Ikkakumon!— Un aura de luz pura y de brillante esplendor rodeó a el pequeño león marino, y al dispersarse tal luz azul, Gomamon se había conbertido en un león marino gigante, recubierto de pelo blanco. Tenía dos colmillos de sable blanco levemente amarrillento, garras escarlata y un cuerno frontal negro.

Con una voz grabe, pero remotamente similar a la de Gomamon, "_Ikkakumon_" le gritó a Kyubimon:

— ¡Pues ahora si soy la sufisienemente fuerte!... ¡Arpón Volcán!— Con la invocación de dicho ataque, el cuerno negro sobre su cabeza se abrió dandole paso a un mísil que salió despedido desde aquella misma area, impactando contra Kyubimon que salió despelida unos metros lejos de Eli, que se levantó rápidamente mirando sus heridas sobre los hombros. Esta zorra se lavantó y embistió brutalmente al león marino, y desde allí comenzó un violento intercambio de mordidas desgarradoras, golpes y demás, entre gritos y alaridos de dolor.

Eli que miraba tal masacre, donde las dos bestia gigantes se sacaban sangre con cada zarpazo, golpe y mordida, les dijo a los otros dos jovenes que estaban trás suyo:

— ¡Vayanse ahora! Les alcanzo luego de unos minutos... ¡Vamos, llevense a los digimons!—

Él rubio, alzó a Monmon y salió sin percatarse de que Rose se había quedado allí. Ella se mostraba inmovil, pero con una desesparacion interna al ver la cantidad de sangre que perdian las bestías.

Kyubimon se paró sobre sus patas traceras y le dio un zarpasó en la cara a Ikkakumon dejando la marca de sangre en el pelo blanco del león marino. Soportando el terribla ardor de la herida recien causada, este mordió la pata de Kyubimon, la misma con la que ella le había herido. Entrerrando sus dientes en esta, sintió el tibio de su sangre y aquel sabor metáloco que posee. A su vez Kiubimon aulló desgarradoramente a causa del dolor insoportable.

A tal atrocidad Rose sentía una presión insoportable, necesitaba descargarse. Algo que le quemaba por dentro y al ya no poder contenerse gritó cayendo al suelo:

— ¡Ya paren!—

Ella se vio envuelta por un aura de tonalidades rojas y su cuepo comenzo a emanar un calor demasíado para ser de una persona normal. Toda la nieve a su alrededos se hizo agua a los pocos segundos. Eli se mantenía alejado, era demasíado el calor. Los ojos de la joven se escondían tras su fleco, pero el resto de su cabello se movía como si el viento le diera por debajo. Su piel se había cambiado de color también. A un rojo muy claro, casi impersibible. Rose estaba de rodollas con las manos entrerradas en la nieve que se desacía.

En ese instante la "_Digi-evolución_" de Ikkakumon y Kyubimon se deciso y volvieron a ser los novatos de siempre, Renamon y Gomamon. Esos cayeron en seco al suelo, al igual que ella, volviendo también a la normalidad. La nieve al rededor de estos estaba bañada en su sangre y ellos igual. Renamon tenía las marcas sangrantes de los dientes de Ikkakumon en su mano izquierda. Multiples heridas en sus piernas y un rasguño que le atravezaba verticalmente el ojo derecho.

— ¡Maldisión!— Protestó Yukiko que caminaba en circulos impasiente, sobre el piso de hielo azul del salon del trono, con aquel vestido que llevaba a la rastra trás ella.

— ¡Se esta tardando demasíado esta inútil!— resopló con enojo a tal ofensa de Renamon.

—Tranquilicese mi señora, sabemos que la Joven Roja tiene más habílidades de lo que aparena tras esa niña.—Le dijo un simple guardia escolta.

Yukiko se volvió hacía él y le gritó increíble. Pues fue tan alto que se lograba ver como el sonido rompía el aire y a su paso este se congelaba alcanzando rápidamente al híbrido que hizo el comentario, que se vio envuelto dentro de una capa de hielo azul. Ella le miró, llevandose un mechon de cabello tras su oreja diciedo más calmada:

— Era lo que nevesitaba... ¡Ya, saquenlo de aquí!—

Dos escotas postrados en la entrada a tal salion, corrienron a su llamado y sacaron con lentitud el cuerpo de aquel guardia ya sin vida, del trozo de hielo azul, mientras que ella les miraba espectante a todo.

Yukiko se sintió potente ante su gran poder. Fue derecho al trono y se sentó, con una sonrisa malisiosa. Le causaba gozo aquello, era extremedamente despiadada. Ya allí sentada un Digimon parecido a un muñeco de nieve se acercó a ella y le informó:

— Señora Yukiko, vengo de los bosques de hielo rodeando el sector de fuego y le comento que en mi caminata eh visto como lastimosamente Renamon ah caído derrotada...—

Yukiko entrerró sus uñas en el hielo solito del brazo de su trono, causando una grieta en el.

— ¡¿Cómo pudo suceder?! ¡Es solo una estúpida niña de 14 años, por los Dioses!— Protestó la reina, llevandose una mano a la cabeza.

— ¡Esperé!... Disculpe por interrumpirle, pero tengo más informacíon.— Le interrunpió Frigimon, el Digimon de nieve.—... Dos humanos le acompañan a una híbrida roja, junto con tres digimons novatos. A la escpción de que uno acaba de digi-evolucionar al nivel campeón. Son fuertes, los sobrevivientes del sector de agua y selva, junto con el último que es un Coronamon bastane debíl. Otra de mis observaciones, es que la joven roja esta en un estado de amnecia, pero aún no comprendo porque usted dictó avisarle si esta joven era avistada rondando por aquí. Es solo una híbrida. —

— Eso no te incumbe... ¡Ya largate!— le ordenó en un gritó la azul.

Ya sola en su trono se dijo para sí en voz alta:

— ¿Amnecia, eh? Eso es perfecto... pero a la vez me juega en contra. Necesito que recuerde todo para antes de que el portal al mundo humano se cierre, pero si lo hace será más lista y no se dejará atrapar. Lo mejor es capturarle ahora así y hacer que recuerde todo una vez que esté aquí, en mis dominios...—

La joven azul-celeste se levantó de su trono y ordenó para quien la escuchase:

— ¡Traígan a Renamon ante mi, pero ya!—

Era una extraña situación aquella. Gomamon sumamente herido como Renamon, y la joven roja sin reación alguna en el suelo, luego de aquel raro estallar que tuvo. Eli se aproximó temeroso. Con su silencio extremo que solo él poseía. La tomó entre sus brazos y la vio remotamente familar por un momento. Justo allí en que la alzó, Coling se acercó corriendo con Monmon trás suyo, un poco mejor a como se enconraba antes.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí, hermano?—

Eli miró hacía atras, aun con Rose inconciente en brazos. Notó asonbrado que Renamon ya no estaba, ni un rastro de su huida. Pero aun se encontraba Gomamon muy mal herído. Tenía la piel degarrasa y sangrando terriblemente. Un gran tajo que le recorria desde la mandibula hasta la barbilla, debido al zarpaso de Kyubimon. Este sangraba de manera descomunal. Otros rasguños menores al primero, pero importantes en sus brazos y su vientre. Su cresta roja estaba también salpicada de sangre.

Rose produjó unos gemidos en señal de despertar y esto llamó la atención de Eli, que aun la tenía en brazos. Cuando esta abrió los ojos y miró a Eli que la sostenía por un instante creyo estar a salvo toda la eternidad, en los brazos del joven alvino. Este también le miró con la más impersebibles de las sonriasa, para luego cambiar su seño y desviar sus ojos grises hacía Gomamon.

La tranquilidad que ella sintió en ese instante fue plena y consoladora. En sus ojos encontró esa paz que buscaba, aunque todo se vio iterrumpido cuando este la dejó parada en el suelo, con una leve mueca de disgusto. Ella se preguntó:

_¿Porqué me miró tan dulcemente, para luego frunsir el seño y dejarme parada aquí? _ **(N/A: No es obvio? o creo que solo yo lo sé... alguien más lo notó?)**

Eli simplemete se acercó a Gomamon que permanecía tieso. Se veía que respiraba con mucha dificultad y eso le preocupaba.

—Esta muy mal herido... Debemos llevarlo a un sitio para que lo tratan rápido.—

Dijo Coling. Eli amagó con alzarlo pero Rose se interpuso diciendo:

— ¡No, no, aguarda! No debes moverlo si esta mal herdo, sería peor. No es recomendable.—

Eli no se atrevió ni a tocarlo desde que Reose le dijo eso. Pero al menos se animó a hablar, pregunando en gereral:

— Pues, ¿entonces qué?—

Coronamon, ya un poco mejor contestó levantandose del suelo:

— Que uno vaya y otro se quede a cuidarle. Renamon ya no volvera, estaba tan herida como Gomamon.—

Todos se miraron y pues nadie sabía que decisión tomar.

— Yo me quedaré,— Dijo finalmente la joven roja.— Yo... No tengo nada que hacer, así que pues no me cuesta en lo absoluto.—

Eli le miró de reojo y le dijo a su amigo luego:

— Ve tú al sector del fuego... Yo me quedaré con Rose. Así por si alguine vuelve, por ella estaré más alerta.—

Ella lo miró con una extraña sensación que no podía entender.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Coling se había ido con Monmon rumbo al sector del fuego. No había tema de conversación entre la joven roja e Eli **(N/A: Recuerden que se pronuncía Ilay o como sea... Solo aclaro porque puse "E" en vez de "Y") **y la noche les caía en cima. Rose tomo unas ramas heladas de los arboles y las puso entre ellos, como queriendo armar una fogata.

— No funcionará, ¿sabes?— Le dijo Eli mirandola secamente de reojo— Estan congeladas y no tenemos con que prenderlo...—

Ella le miró y con una sonrisa le dijo:

— Se nota que los humanos no tienen idea... Solo mira.—

Ella tomó todas las madera congedalas entre sus manos y luego de mantenerlas un tiempo de la nada comenso a derretirse el hielo de estas. A al punto de que el fuego se encendio. Ella tenía manos entre las llámas pero no le quemaba, y las miraba como si aquello fuese natural. Las arrojo a donde sería la fogata y dijo:

— Listo, ¿ves? No es gran cosa.—

Él la miró con tal asonbro que no supo que decir, pero su rotundo silenció habló por él, junto con esos ojos que se mantenían abiertos con impresión.

— Soy híbrida, ¿recuercas? Es normal, para mi eso lo sé aunque no recuerde nada sobre mi.—

— ... No... ¿no tienes ningun recuerdo, nada?—Le preguntó él con curiocidad, mientras le miraba de reojo. Un silencio se formo entre ellos, mientras que ella hacía un esfuerzo por recordar algo. La nieve les caía en cima, y las heridas de Eli ya no dolian ni sangraban más.

— No, nada.— Respondió ella con triseza. Hubo unos segudos mas de silenció hasta que Rose le dijo a Eli, con timidez:

— Yhhhh, ¿como es que te llamas? Digo, sí vamos a estar toda la noche así, quisiera saber tu nombre al menos... Si no es mucha mlolestia.—

— Eli.— Conestó él con pesadez mirando el fuego en su esplendor. Ella también desvió su mirada al fuego y se recosó junto a Coronamon. El joven peliblanco siguió mirando el fuego hasta que escuchó a Gomamon temblar de frío. Rose también le oyó y luego dijo a Coronamon:

— Coronamon, necesito que me prestes una garra.—

Este la observó extrañado, pero aceptó sin mas. Sacó una de sus garras y con ella Rose le pidió arañar un poco de su vestido. Ya abierto este, ella continuó rompiendole, sacando un gran pedaso de tela roja. Eli la seguía viendo, sin entender muy bien. El hermoso largo del vestido se había perdido, pues ahora le llegaba hasta las rodillas de la joven roja. Con la tela extraída Rose cubrió al malreacho de Gomamon, brindandole un calor reconfortante. Ya con eso hecho ella volvió a recostarse juntó a su compañero, hasta quedarse dormida. Sin embargo, Eli no durmió esa noche, se quedó bien despierto observando si alguien se aproximaba.

** Ohh yeahh! Termine, me tarde tres dias en escribir este cap.**

Pero espero que les haya gustado... Nos vemos la proxima, bye...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh me olvidaba, **DEJEN REWIEN!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hi! Cambié el saludo!**

** Bien. Cómo han estado, tanto tiempo?**

**Cómo creen que todo terminara en esta loca historia? Ya tengo el final, pero aun falta XD aúnque les quiero pedir ayuda con eso...**

** Ustedes decidiran el final, quieren? Porque tengo 2 para escojer y no sé cual...**

**Me gustan ambos. Igual haré como una votación antes de publicarlo y lo explicaré mejor todo...**

** Bien, también comento que ya empezaron las clases, asi que tendré menos tiempo para escribir y eso. **

**Otra cosa, esta semana la inspiracion me dijo:**

**— Basta! No intentes más, no se te va a ocurrir nada!—**

**Mi forma hgraciosa de decir que ya no enía mas ideas para poner aquí XD**

**Por eso es más "corto"**

** Sin más, mis aclaracion de simpre antes de empezar un cap:**

1_

Aclaraciones:

N/A: Notas de autor/a

**Negrita** y/o _cursiva_: Algo para no pasar de alto o una palabra especial o algo por el estilo, o porque se me antoja resaltar tal palabra

_xxx_: Pensamientos o conciencia del personaje.

Triple espacio entre las lineas de texto: Cambio de escena.

**2_**

**Digimon no me pertenece, ya quisiera de verdad... (N/A: ¡Quiero a Renamon ya! la cuidaría como a mi vida... tal vez más! y sino es a ella me conformo con Agumon, tambén es muy lindo n.n !)**

Capítulo VI: Breve espera

— ¡Estupída! ¡Imcompetente, eres incapaz de hacer una simple tarea!— Le decía Yukiko a Renamon.

La zorra seguía muy mal herida, dejando rastros de sangre por donde caminase. La herida de su ojo no fue fatal para este, aúnque hasta que no sicatrice no podría abrirlo. **(N/A: Nooo, pobresitaaa mi Renamon! xq soy tan mala on ella sí la quiero tanto?)**

— La joven estaba acompañada por otros tres Digimons...— Protestó Renamon en su defensa. La zorra se sentía humillada, pues no había sido vencida en muchos años —¡No fue toda mi culpa! Además no me había advertido del poder de la híbrida... Es mas de lo común. Casi tanto como el de usted, señora Yukiko—

— ¡Pues por eso la quiero, zorra tonta! Ella no debe de enterarse de ello, si no destruiría todo el imperio qu he formado durante años. ¡Usa la cabeza un minuto al menos! Tenemos que pobechar su amnecia, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que recuerde todo. No debe saber de su poder, mucho menos de quien es, aún no...— Le dijo rápidamente le azul-celeste.— Cura tus heridas, y encargate de seguirles de cerca... ¡Haste más fuerte, inclusibe! Lo sufisiente para queno te manten, y para detruírlos si es necesarío.—

Renamon bajó la cabeza, ofendida. ¿Mas fuerte? ¡¿Quiere que sea mas fuerte, miérda?! ¿Cómo lograré eso? Pensó ella. Sin nada más que hacer frente la reina, se retiró cogiando un poco.

Pocos minutos despues, estaba ella en la enfermería siendo tratada. Una habitación de paredes blancas, no muy grande. Renamon estaba sentada en una camilla mientras un Angemon era quien le curaba las heridas. Este se mantenía callado, pues no se les permitía hablar a menos que sea necesario. La zorra desviaba la mirada para observar todo lo que le rodeaba en aquella habitación. La camilla de metal, la mesa de utensillos; agujas e hilo para coser heridas, tijeras, gasas y demás.

— Listo. Da gracias, de milagro que no perdiste ese ojo.—

Ella saltó de la camilla, y le miró fríamente sin decirle nada. Más limpia, sin sangre cayendo de su pelaje ni nada por el estilo salió del palacio Y se fue saltando sobre los árboles.

Mientras tanto...

Bajo uno de los árboles congelados a cuestas del camino que lleva al sector del fuego, se encontraban el muchacho alvino, la joven roja, el león rojo fuego y el león marino maltrecho, entre la nieve helada que les caía.

La joven roja fue la primera en despertar. Lo hizo al sentir que una pluma de nieve fría se posó sobre su respingada nariz. Ella se levantó molesta, pues parecía que detestaba al frío. Se sorprendio a esto, por lo menos ya sabía algo más de ella misma.

Un odio nato hacía en frío, aunque luego de pensar supuso que era porque ella pertenecía a los híbridos del fuego. Sin más se levantó y observó aquel escenario tan horrible a su alrededor.

Aun quedaban rastros de la pelea entre Ikkakumon y Kyubimon. Sangre y rastros de pelo, era los que más se diferenciaba entre la nieve blanca.

Rose ya no sabía en que pensar, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Se sentó serca de los restos de la fogata a mirar las cenizas. Per sus ojos saltaban contra su voluntad hacía él. El joven de cabello blanco y piel pálida, que mantenía los ojos cerrados porque aun dormia junto al mal herido de su amigo. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, le llamaba mucho la atención. Sentía ya conocerle, pero eso era imposible creía la roja. Sabía por instinto que los humanos no perenecían allí y que su llegada la de estos al Digi-mundo era reciente por la falta de conocimiento que mostraban tener.

Con ingorancia y todo, él joven le atraía de froma extraña. Jamás había visto un humano pero esa no era la razón. Cada vez que ella lo miraba y él demostraba aquella calma única, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba a la cara de la roja.

Luego de mirarle por largo rato, su estomago rpodujo un quejido de necesidad. Tenía hambre, pero el problema era, ¿donde encontraria comida?

Cubriendo su vientre con sus brazos, sonrojada se levantó bruscamente de su lugar. Miró a sus alrededores buscando algo para comer, pero era tonta esa idea.

Aun así, se aventiró en la busqueda de algo. Camino introduciendose en aquel bosque frío. Minetras caminaba sus pies se introducian en aquella nieve insoportable. Mas no aguato el frío e hizo algo extraño.

Tomó un poco de nieve entre sus manos y esta se hizo agua rápidamente al igual que toda a su alrededor. Caminó por el agua tibia, los restos de aquella nieve que ya no esaba. Parecía gozar el momento, parecía ser blanca nieves paseandose de aquella manera. Tarareando una canción mientras daba pequeños saltos sonriente. Siguió así hasta allarse con un arbol de manzanas. Raro, manzanas en la nieve, pero era demasíada su hambre. Se quitó sus zapatillas, que tenían un taco medio alto para subir mejor al árbol. Allí tomó una, de un rojo intenso, muy llamativo, y un olor esquisito a fresco. No creía que fuese algo mafelico. La tenía entre sus manos mirandole fijamente, mientras que su estomago le decía entre grunidos:

_ ¿Qué esperas? ¡Haslo! _

— ¡Rose, ¿dónde estas?!— Se oyó a lo lejos, ella dejo caer el fruto, pues ya que reconoció que era la voz de Eli.

**Minutos antes:**

_ —¿Cuanto falta, tío?—_

_ —Falta, es lo único que te puedo asegurar.—_

_ —... Aun duerme el callado. Que suertudo, yo ni eso puedo.—_

_ — No le molestes, e intenta tú también.— _

_Esas remotas y conocidas voces sacaron a Eli de su sueño. Al abrir los ojos, pensó que esas personas estarían allí. Pero no, estaba solo junto a Gomamon. Y aquellas vozes sólo eran parte de su sueño, que con cuanto más intentaba, más olvidaba. No quiso darle importancia a esto, solo era un sueño y nada más. Tenía de esos recurrentemente, que ya era algo cotidiano no entenderles._

_ Suspiró el aire helado, ya no le daba tanta calma hacerlo. Mintras se levantaba tranquilo del suelo, sacandose la nieve de ensima, se preguntaba porque sentía el aire helado, pero el clima templado. No tenía sentido logíco aquello. Aunque no sentia molestía por este, en la noche tube que haber tenido un poco de frío al menos, pero no. Era extraño. Recondó a la joven roja y se giró para verle. pero no le Eli miraba a su alrededor buscando a la joven roja, que simplemente al despertar, ella ya no estaba. Se había levantado presuroso, desesperado al notar _

_¡Genial, se la llevaron! Pensó con sarcasmo._

_ — ¡Rose, ¿dónde estas?!— Gritó, sin pensar, para llamarla. Al cabo de eso se dio cuenta de ello. Pues era extraño en él, hacer tal cosa sin pensar._

Oyó unos murmullos en el bosqué tras suyo y al volverse la vio. Sintió gran alivio al tenerla en frente y se acercó a ella, todos actos que no meditaba para nada antes de hacer.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—

Rose le miró extreñada, no le pareció normal tanta confiansa de parte del joven. Aunque no sabía si era confianza o preocupación.

— No fue nada... Solo fui a caminar por allí. No paso nada.—

Un silensio eterno se formó entre ellos.

Conoramon dormía, mientras que Gomamon igual. Los 2 jovenes se miraban de reojos, cabizbajos. Esperando que algo pasara. Pero nada hasta ese instante.

— ¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!— Se oyó a lo lejos. Estos 2 volvieron a ver al camino y reconocieron a Coling que se acercaba con Monmon corriendo con gran rápidez entre la nieve. Tras ellos una extraña ángel le seguía. Era hemosa, una figara esculpida, caballo rubio, un casco que le cubria aquellos ojos vaya a saber quien de que color. Vestía de blanco y poseía 6 grandes alas tras su espalda.

Al llegar ante los dos jovenes, el ángel tomó entre sus brazoz cuidadosamente al león marino mal herido y les dijo a los presentes allí con enojo mietras remontaba vuelo:

— Humanos aquí siempren traen problemas, primeros los híbridos y ahora la Guarra de Hielo y Fuego, ¿qué más quieren? Me adelantaré hasta el sector del fuego. Los veré allí.—

** Termineee! Estube, como 4 semanas para este. El tema es que yo los publico ya cuando estoy como a loa mitad.**

**Por ejemplo; al cap. 1 lo publique justo un día antes de ya terminar este. Solo que los voy a publicar uno por día o por semana, algo así... cuando pueda, ahora los estudios me estan matando. Tengo que conservar mi postura de **_**Nerd**_** de la clase, con mis anteojitos y demás, JAJAJA! Bien, que les pareció?**

** DIGANME!**


	7. Pausa

Hola! Volveré a publicar cuando alguien le dé importancía a este Fic, porque no me da el tiempo para andar escribiendo sí nadie lee. 


End file.
